All In Memories
by Uchiha-Sakura 06
Summary: Finaly all of Sakura's dreams are answered buy a few simple words from Sasuke, but what about this mission is wrong. Left behind again Sakura has to deal with the pain. sasukara. Chapter 9 is up.
1. Don't leave me

Hey whatz up? This is a new fic that I have been writing and would like to share. Please tell me what you think. Also is an original fic, I have not taken any one else's ideas.

Any way I don't own Naruto. And I hope you like the fic. Please R&R.

-Chapter 1-

It was a mission like any other. Or so they thought. They were just protecting a woman to her village, but that was just the beginning.

"Sasuke-kun, something just doesn't feel right." Sakura said grabbing a hold of Sasuke's arm. Sakura and Sasuke were good friends now. They all were friends.

"What?" Sasuke said bluntly. Though he wouldn't admit it, he now had feelings for Sakura. She always had been there for him no matter what.

"I have a bad feeling about going through here." Sakura stated.

"I'm right here." Sasuke said placing his arm around Sakura.

"Thanks." Sakura said laying her head on his shoulder.

"You guys going out?" Cho said. Cho was the women they were protecting. Actually Cho was about 17 years old. With dark brown hair and Safire blue eyes. She looked like a model; you know one of those girls every guy wants.

"Who, us?" Sakura asked surprised.

"We're just friends." Sasuke said bluntly.

Sakura started to blush. _Did Sasuke-kun just say we are friends?" He actually acknowledged the fact that he knows me that well._

"You two would make a cute couple." Cho said.

"Thanks." Sakura said blushing even more.

Sasuke looked at her when she responded. _She still has that crush on me doesn't she? She looks cute when she blushes._ Sasuke thought. "I think we should stop for the day." Sasuke said.

"Why can't we keep moving?" Naruto protested.

"Why push ourselves?" Sakura asked Naruto putting a hand on her hip.

"Fine, we'll stop." Naruto said acting like it was his idea.

That's when the trouble started.

The group split into 2 groups. Cho and Sakura sat up camp while Naruto and Sasuke went to get Food.

The girls had gotten the tents sat up and were now setting up the fire.

"You're so pretty, Cho. I bet all the guys fall for you." Sakura said.

"Ya, well you're pretty too." Cho said.

"No I'm not but thank you." Sakura said.

"Sure you are. That guy, Sasuke right, I can tell he likes you." Cho said. "You like him don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Sakura asked blushing.

"To me but maybe not to him," Cho said. "You should go for him."

"You think so?" Sakura asked.

"Ya go on a walk with him after dinner." Cho suggested

"Ok, I think I will."

At that time the guys came back with 4 fish. Sasuke sat next to Sakura who sat next to Cho. Naruto sat on the other side of Cho.

"Do you want to go on a walk after dinner?" Sasuke asked. "I think you would like the lake were we found the fish."

"Sure." Sakura said. "Sasuke-kun that is the longest I've heard you speak with out it having to do with a battle or you being told to talk."

"Hn." Sasuke said.

_I knew it was too good to be true._ Sakura thought.

All was quite while Sakura and Cho roasted the fish. They remained quiet while they ate at least for a while. Cho was the one to break the silence. "Sasuke, do you like Sakura?" Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke just looked at Cho in shock. "Well?" Cho asked after she didn't get a response.

"Let's just say Sasuke doesn't like girls." Naruto said.

"Sasuke, you're gay?" Cho said shocked.

"No!" Sasuke said in response to Cho.

"Then why don't you like girls?" Cho asked.

"I'm an avenger. I don't have time for girls." Sasuke said.

"Why are you still an avenger, Sasuke-kun? You have already killed your brother." Sakura asked curiously.

"I still have not completely fulfilled my goals." Sasuke said.

"What haven't you completed?" Sakura asked.

"I haven't revived my clan yet." Sasuke said coldly.

"Oh." Sakura said recoiling form his coldness.

"So back to my question, do you like Sakura?" Cho asked sweetly.

"We're just friends!" Sasuke said raising his voice, he got up and walked away.

"I didn't mean anything by it." Cho said honestly.

"I'll get him." Sakura said getting up and walking in the direction in which Sasuke had gone. Sakura just kept walking straight. She had no idea where Sasuke may have gone she just walked. She was kind of mad at Cho for asking Sasuke if he liked her but there was nothing that could be done now, it was already said. She just kept walking until she came upon an opening in the woods; it was the lake that Sasuke wanted to show her. She walked up to the shore. "It's beautiful." Sakura stated to the air.

"I know." A male voice said from behind her.

She turned around to see who it was. Her eyes met the onyx eyes of Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered.

"Sakura I have to tell you something." Sasuke said thinking on how he was going to word this.

"What?" Sakura asked worried.

"You remember how I said I want to resurrect my clan?"

"Yes." Sakura said.

"I want you to be the one to help me complete my goal." Sasuke said.

"Sakura was speechless. Sasuke had always been a friend to her. She had a crush on him, but Sasuke never showed any emotion towards her. Why the change all of the sudden?

An ice cold wind blew, unusual for a warm summer's night. Sasuke suddenly pushed Sakura Behind him and reach for a kunai from his holster. Sakura didn't know what was going on. She didn't dare look for a reason for Sasuke to act so protective. Something told her she wouldn't like the reason behind it. All of the sudden an agonizing scream of a male she loved could be heard thorough out the forest and Sakura knew who was attacking them.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled grabbing Sasuke to help support him while he struggled to control the pain of the curse.

"S…Sakura, run!" was all that Sasuke could say while grasping his left shoulder in pain.

"Not without you." Sakura said in a worried voice completely forgetting what Sasuke had said earlier.

"Sakura, will you help Sasuke revive his clan?" Orochimaru's serpent voice rang in the air.

"Why do you care?" Sakura yelled back at Orochimaru.

A laugh was all that Sakura got in response.

"Sasuke, I wanted to speak to you." Orochimaru said.

"I don't need you." Sasuke said coldly.

"But I need you." Orochimaru said.

At that time Sasuke started to realize what Orochimaru was planning. It as to late, Sakura was being pulled away from behind him. Sasuke spun around to grab Sakura but she was being held by 3 sound ninjas. Sasuke took 2 kunias securely in his hands and charged at the ninja.

---

"I wonder what's taking Sakura and Sasuke so long." Cho asked Naruto

"Sasuke can be stubborn so Sakura is probably trying to convince him to come back." Naruto said. "Sakura's the only girl I know that Sasuke actually listens to."

"Sakura and Sasuke would make a cute couple, don't you think?" Cho said out of no where.

"What! Sakura and Sasuke! There opposites it would never work." Naruto yelled. "But I kind of see where you're coming from." Naruto said in his normal voice.

"Let's make a plan to get them together." Cho suggested.

"Alright." Naruto said. (Naruto was now with Hinata.)

---

Sasuke stabbed one kunai in one of the ninja's, the one on Sasuke's right, arms with enough force to knock the ninja to the ground. He did the same to the ninja on his left only pounding the ninja to the ground with his fist. The only ninja that was standing was the one holding Sakura.

"That's far enough." The ninja said, pulling a kunai out and holding it to Sakura's throat.

"Sakura." Sasuke half whispered, in a worried voice.

"Sasuke-kun, help." Sakura pleaded.

_If I charge, he will slit her throat and ninjitsu is out. Crap!_ Sasuke thought furiously, not realizing it he activated his sheringun.

The 2 ninja's that Sasuke had knocked to the ground were standing up now and ready to charge Sasuke.

"I don't think so." Sasuke did hand seals instantly "Mi, hitsuji, Tora, I, uma, Tora" and launched his relentless attack on the 2 ninja's. "Katon Goukakyuu no Justu." Flames shot out of Sasuke's mouth, burning the 2 to death. Sasuke turned his head to the ninja that was holding Sakura. "It's your turn now." Sasuke said with venom in every word. Sasuke began to gather chakra in his hand. "Sakura," Sasuke said. "Be ready."

The chakra in Sasuke's hand began to crackle when Sakura realized what Sasuke was going to do. "I can't dodge that." Sakura yelled panicking. _Sasuke's going to kill me. I have to find a way out of this. I've got it, sorry Sasuke-kun this may hurt you too._ Sakura thought.

Sasuke began to charge at the ninja. Orochimaru's sound ninja used Sakura as a shield. Saskue inched closer and closer by the second. _Now!_ Sakura thought consentrating chakra in her foot then kicking her foot up into the sound ninja's groin. The Sound ninja froze dropped his kunai that he had been holding up to Sakura's throat and doubled over in pain. Sakura moved out of the way as fast as she could because Sasuke was still charging at the sound ninja. Sakura looked at Sasuke to see his reaction to what she just did. Sasuke was still charging but he had a look of pain on his face. Apparently he knew how the sound ninja felt.

Sasuke connected the chidori with the sound ninja's stomach. It went straight through him blood gushed out of the wound when Sasuke pulled his hand out.

"Come on let's go." Sasuke said grabbing Sakura's arm with his not bloody hand, and pulled her from the clearing into the trees. They jumped from tree to tree until they came along a small stream.

"Stay here." Sasuke said sternly to Sakura.

"Ok." Sakura said watching Sasuke.

Sasuke went down to the stream and washed off his arm. Sasuke rejoined Sakura up in the tree.

"We're far enough for right now." Sasuke said. "That had to hurt." Sasuke said thinking back to what Sakura had down to the sound ninja.

"sorry but you gave me no choice. You have to do what you have to do." Sakura said.

"Sakura I want you to have this." Sasuke said pulling out a silver necklace with 2 silver rings on it. The smaller ring had the Uchiha symbol around it. The larger ring had nothing on it at all.

"But Sasuke-kun…"Sakura started looking at Sasuke, the moon shining on his face.

"I want you to have them, Sakura." Sasuke said carefully putting the necklace around Sakura's neck. "Keep them safe."

"I will." Sakura said. "I've been thinking about what you said earlier and I would be happy to stay with you forever because I love you."

"I…lo…" Sasuke tried to say.

"You don't have to say it Sasuke-kun. There are other ways to show someone you love them." Sakura said.

Sasuke felt stupid for not being able to tell Sakura that he loved her. So he thought of a way to show her. He leaned close to Sakura and closed his eyes. He gently placed his hand on the back of Sakura's head and pulled her closer. Sakura closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath on her face. At that time Sasuke captured her lips as his. They seemed to stay like that for an eternity, when Sasuke pulled away from her. Sasuke looked at Sakura. Sakura's eyes fluttered open to look at Sasuke.

"I love you too." Sakura said quietly.

At that time Sasuke felt the chakra of many ninjas surround them and then Sasuke felt the chakra of one particular ninja, Orochimaru.

"Crap." Sasuke said softly.

"What!" sakura asked just as quiet.

"We're surrounded." Sasuke said activating his sharingan again. _We're going to get out of this; I'm not going to die now that I'm with Sakura._ Sasuke thought.

_We're going to get out of this I'm not going to die now that I'm with Sasuke._ Sakura thought.

"There's more than a hundred Sound ninjas." Sasuke said looking around. "And all of them are real."

"What do we do?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke stated. "But we're not going to die."

"Of course you're not going to die Sasuke, but Sakura might depending on your decision." Orochimaru said coolly.

"What decision?" Sasuke asked coolly standing up.

"The one about Sakura's life or your freedom." Orochimaru's slithery voice echoed through the forest.

"What?" Sakura said standing up and grabbing Sasuke's arm.

"Sasuke, you choice is to have Sakura life so you can love freely or for you to give up your freedom for Sakura to live." Orochimaru said.

"Who said I have to do either. There is always the option to run." Sasuke said coldly.

"There's over a hundred of us, do you really think you would get away?" Orochimaru said. "Make your decision."

"Sakura, I love you." Sasuke said calmly. He faced Sakura and claimed her lips again. He backed away. "Take care of yourself. I'll come back to you I promise. Please wait for me.

"Sasuke-kun, please don't leave me. I need you here with me." Sakura said hugging him from behind. "I'm yours forever. Please don't leave me."

"I'm sorry Sakura but I can't let you get killed and we are to out numbered to run so I must." Sasuke said releasing himself from Sakura's huge. He the turned ad faced her. "I will come back, you can stake your life on that." He said. He hugged her then turned and walked to Orochimaru.

"Let's go." Orochimaru said. At that Sakura was left alone in the forest.

---

An hour later, Sakura arrived back at camp to find Cho and Naruto eagerly awaiting Sakura and Sasuke's return, but when the only saw Sakura crying they knew something was wrong.

"Sakura, where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Gone." Sakura began crying and went to her tent to avoid any more questions.

When she was in the tent she held the rings that Sasuke had given her in her hands wishing with all her might that Sasuke was back and that she was in Sasuke's arms again.

-tbc-

So what did you think? Please R&R and read my other fics too. thanks again.

Saiyan princess5


	2. Memories

Hey it's me. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was getting ready for Ohayocon 06. It was a lot of fun. I made 2 cosplay costumes for my self and 1 for my boyfriend. I went as Haruno Sakura and Summoner Yuna, while my boyfriend went as Uchiha Sasuke. Any way here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

Chapter 2- memories

Sakura woke up with the sun glaring in her eyes. She opened them slowly. She opened them slowly. She changed and walked out of her tent glad to see the sun. She walked over to Sasuke's tent and said in a happy voice.

"Sasuke-kun, it's tie to get up." Then realization dawned on her. A voice inside her head gave her the sudden reminder.

_He's not here. Orochimaru has him._

She felt a friendly hand placed on her shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun I knew it wasn't true." Sakura said turning around and hugging the person behind her.

"Sakura-chan, what happened last night and where is Sasuke-b…?" The person said as Sakura started crying._ How could I be so stupid? Sasuke-kun isn't here._

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked moving Sakura's head so that he could see her face.

"He's…He's g-gone." Sakura didn't want to say it but it was true wasn't it?

"Who? Sasuke-ba…?" Naruto started.

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" Sakura screamed.

"Sorry." Naruto said apologetically. "Where did he go? I swear I'll bring him back." He said with anger in his voice.

"I wish you could but…Orochimaru…has him." Sakura said holding back the tears.

"Sakura-chan…I…" Naruto stuttered. Naruto was as devastated as Sakura was.

"He said he loved me. Sasuke-kun kissed me and said he lover me." Sakura sobbed." He said I could stake my life on him coming back. But he left me. He's with Orochimaru now."

"Sakura-chan if he said he would come back. He will." Naruto said trying to calm Sakura down.

"He wanted me to help him resurrect the Uchiha clan. He loved me, Naruto, and now he's gone." Sakura cried.

Naruto didn't know what to say. Sakura was hurt and he didn't know what to say. Sakura was the one who broke the silence.

"But I have to put that all be hind me and hope for the best because we have a mission to do." Sakura said.

"You're in no state to go on." Naruto said.

"I'm fine Naruto. Sasuke would want us to finish the mission." Sakura said.

"Alright." Naruto said. He wanted to make Sakura as happy as possible so if finishing the mission was what she wanted to do then so be it.

---

"Are we there yet?" Naruto wined.

"About 1 more hour." Cho replied irritated.

Sakura had been quite since they left camp. She only had one thin on her mind, and that was Sasuke.

"So, Sakura, where is Sasuke any way." Cho asked.

All was silent. Naruto wished Cho wouldn't have asked that question as he could see the hurt look in Sakura's eyes.

"Something came up…and he had to take care of it." Sakura said keeping herself from crying.

"Oh. I hope you two work out." Cho said honestly. She had no idea what really happened.

---

Cho's village was rather small, nothing like Konoha. As the group entered they found people busying around the dirt roads. Every once and a while people Cho's age would yell greetings to them.

"Friends of yours?" Naruto asked.

"You could say that." Cho responded.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"My dad owns the biggest company here and we're the richest family in our small village." Cho said. "This is my house." She said pointing at the mansion to her left.

"That's huge, but nothing compared to the Uchiha Mansion." Naruto said without thinking.

Sakura looked at the ground and said nothing.

"Come on let's go in." Cho said. "you guys can stay the night.

"Thanks." Naruto said covering for Sakura's silence.

They walked up the stone path to the door of the mansion. The smell of the cherry blossoms filled the air. It was early spring and the cherry trees were in full bloom.

"Do you have cherry trees?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"Ya, they're around back." Cho said.

They walked into the mansion to find a woman cleaning the wooden floor.

"Hey mom." Cho said cheerfully.

The woman looked up shocked to hear her daughter's voice.

"You made it home safe." The woman said getting up and hugging Cho.

"Mom this is Sakura and Naruto, they're the shinobi that brought me here safely." Cho said.

"Hi." Naruto and Sakura said at the same time.

"I was told there were 3 shinobi, what happened." Cho's mother asked.

"He gave himself to save me." Sakura said hardly loud enough to be heard.

All was silent. This was the first time Cho had heard what really happened to Sasuke. Silent tears began to roll down Sakura's cheeks. Naruto pulled Sakura into an embrace and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Did he… did he die?" Cho asked genitivally.

"She doesn't know." Naruto said saddened.

"What happened?" Cho's mother asked.

"He gave himself to a ninja to save Sakura's life." Naruto said.

"Your welcome to stay here as long as you want." Cho's mother said.

"Thank you." Naruto said.

"I need some air, I'm going to go outside." Sakura said.

Sakura walked outside and wondered around the yard until she came upon the cherry tree orchard. She walked in and was surrounded by the smell of pink blossoms. She jumped onto one of the lower braches of one of the fuller trees. She sat down and let memories of the one she loved take over.

_The image of her standing in front of Tazuna as a mist ninja charged at her filled her mind. Sasuke then appeared with this arms stretched out to protect her and Tazuna._

That memory left her leaving her with questions.

_ Did he love me then? No, he thought I was annoying. Was he just covering his true feelings? He always seemed to watch out for me without any true emotions. He wanted to be strong to avenge his clan._

Her thoughts then turned to yesterday and what Sasuke had said to her.

_"Sakura I want you to have this." Sasuke said pulling out a silver necklace with 2 silver rings on it. The smaller ring had the Uchiha symbol around it. The larger ring had nothing on it at all._

"_But Sasuke-kun…"Sakura started looking at Sasuke, the moon shining on his face._

"_I want you to have them, Sakura." Sasuke said carefully putting the necklace around Sakura's neck. "Keep them safe."_

"_I will." Sakura said. "I've been thinking about what you said earlier and I would be happy to stay with you forever because I love you."_

"_I…lo…" Sasuke tried to say._

"_You don't have to say it Sasuke-kun. There are other ways to show someone you love them." Sakura said._

_Sasuke felt stupid for not being able to tell Sakura that he loved her. So he thought of a way to show her. He leaned close to Sakura and closed his eyes. He gently placed his hand on the back of Sakura's head and pulled her closer. Sakura closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath on her face. At that time Sasuke captured her lips as his. They seemed to stay like that for an eternity, when Sasuke pulled away from her. Sasuke looked at Sakura. Sakura's eyes fluttered open to look at Sasuke._

"_I love you too." Sakura said quietly._

That memory soon turned to another.

_"Sakura, I love you." Sasuke said calmly. He faced Sakura and claimed her lips again. He backed away. "Take care of yourself. I'll come back to you I promise. Please wait for me."_

Tears were now running down Sakura's face once again.

_You truly loved me Sasuke-kun. Didn't you? You gave yourself so I wound't die._

The last memory that Sakura had of Sasuke then came to her mind.

_"I'm sorry Sakura but I can't let you get killed and we are to out numbered to run so I must." Sasuke said releasing himself from Sakura's huge. He the turned ad faced her. "I will come back, you can stake your life on that." He said. He hugged her then turned and walked to Orochimaru._

_I'll be waiting Sasuke-kun. And I'll be strong for you. _Sakura thought wiping away her tears.

"Hey Sakura-chan, it's time to eat." Naruto's voice came from below her.

"Alright Naruto." Sakura said looking down at him through puffy eyes.

"Have you been thinking about Sasuke again?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Sakura said jumping down to the ground.

"He'll come back. He said he would." Naruto stated.

"Ya, I know." I'll just have to be strong and wait for him. No more tears for me. There is nothing that can be done to change what happened. All I can do is hope for the best. That's what Sasuke-kun would want." Sakura said

"Ya." Naruto said. "Come on let's eat."

"Alright let's go." Sakura said.

-Tbc-

Hope you like this chapter I know it is a lot of flashbacks but hey they don't kill any one do they. I'll try to update faster. R&R.


	3. Commence

Hey, sorry it's been so g\long for an update on this story I've been trying to update on A Saiyan's pride. Any way here's chapter 3. and so you know there are spoilers in this chapter sorry, it is a lot of flash backs but I think they are needed.

-Chapter 3- Commence

The room was pitch black; a boy sat in a corner of a room arms tied behind his back, head lowered in shame. No food had been brought to him since he had arrived. He was hungry and weak. All he seemed to think about was a pink haired shinobi.

"Sasuke, have you decided?" A voice hissed.

"Never." Sasuke said.

"Why are you doing this the hard way? She doesn't want you she would be here by now would she not?" The voice said.

"You're wrong Orochimaru." Sasuke said.

"How so Sasuke?" Orochimaru said.

"I'll get back to her."

"No you won't. You'll die here." Orochimaru said. At that an iron door clanged shut.

_Your wrong Orochimaru, I will get back to Sakura. I've ignored her far to long and now that I tell her my feelings this happens. Sakura I promise to see you again. You got me to open up to you and Naruto. I'm sorry I left you again._

Memories came back to him of the first time team 7 met.

_"My name is Haruno Sakura. My favorite thing is…well It's not a thing, it's a boy…and that boy is…Uh…Let's move on to my dream." Sakura said blushing. "I hate…Naruto. My hobbies are…"_

"Sakura you liked me even then but you couldn't say it and I ignored you, you wouldn't let Naruto have you. You waited for me. I'll get back to you I promise.

That memory then changed to their first mission.

_Sakura was standing in front of Tazuna protecting him from a mist ninja. With out thinking Sasuke's body moved in front of Sakura._

_She can't get hurt. Sasuke thought._

_Later in that same mission Sasuke was trapped in Haku's ice mirrors. He was contemplating on ideas on how to get himself and Naruto out, when he heard a female's voice scream. Sasuke's brain automatically registered the voice as Sakura's._

_'What happened? What the hell is Kakashi thinking?' Sasuke thought._

"Did I have feelings for her then but hide it from myself?"

Black mist clouded his vision. _He opened his eyes only to see Sakura with short ruff hair; she was cut in many places and was bleeding._

_"Who hurt you Sakura?" Sasuke said._

_Sakura said nothing._

_"Say it. Who the hell hurt you?" Sasuke said._

_Again Sakura was silent._

_"I did." A voice said from his side._

_Sasuke sped of appearing behind him and grabbed his arms, dislocating them. Before He could finish off the other two Sakura wrapped her arms around him from behind._

_"Please…Please stop." Sakura said tears streaming from her eyes._

_The curse disappeared, Orochimaru's curse._

"I've always loved her but my brother and now Orochimaru have stopped me from being with her. My brother's gone he is no more. Orochimaru is the only one left. Sakura I love you but now I have a mission of my own to do."

With that the memories of the night he had to leave her came to mind.

_"Sakura, run!" Sasuke said grasping his shoulder in pain._

_"Not with out you." Sakura said in a worried voice._

That merged with later events.

_"Sakura I want you to have this." Sasuke said pulling out a silver necklace with 2 silver rings on it. The smaller ring had the Uchiha symbol around it. The larger ring had nothing on it at all._

"_But Sasuke-kun…"Sakura started looking at Sasuke, the moon shining on his face._

"_I want you to have them, Sakura." Sasuke said carefully putting the necklace around Sakura's neck. "Keep them safe."_

"_I will." Sakura said. "I've been thinking about what you said earlier and I would be happy to stay with you forever because I love you."_

"_I…lo…" Sasuke tried to say._

"_You don't have to say it Sasuke-kun. There are other ways to show someone you love them." Sakura said._

_Sasuke felt stupid for not being able to tell Sakura that he loved her. So he thought of a way to show her. He leaned close to Sakura and closed his eyes. He gently placed his hand on the back of Sakura's head and pulled her closer. Sakura closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath on her face. At that time Sasuke captured her lips as his. They seemed to stay like that for an eternity, when Sasuke pulled away from her. Sasuke looked at Sakura. Sakura's eyes fluttered open to look at Sasuke._

"_I love you too." Sakura said quietly._

His promise came to mind.

"_Sakura, I love you." Sasuke said calmly. He faced Sakura and claimed her lips again. He backed away. "Take care of yourself. I'll come back to you I promise. Please wait for me."_

"_Sasuke-kun please don't leave me. I need you here with me." Sakura sobbed, hugging Sasuke from behind. "I'm yours forever. Please don't leave me."_

"_I'm sorry Sakura but I can't let you get killed and we are to out numbered to run so I must." Sasuke said releasing himself from Sakura's huge. He the turned ad faced her. "I will come back; you can stake your life on that." He said. He hugged her then turned and walked to Orochimaru._

"_Let's go." Orochimaru said._

"I can't believe I left her. I left her for this, being chained up and not fed. I avenge my clan and now I'm taken away from the women I love. You're going to pay Orochimaru. I swear on my life you'll pay.

Sasuke's eyes turned a crimson red.

"Doesn't he know that every great shinobi is an escape artist? These ropes will not hold me any more."

Sasuke moved his arms to his right leg, to his holster. "They dumbly left me with all my weapons. This must be a trap."

He pulled a kunai out, flipped it so that the blade was between his arms and thrust the kunai down. The ropes fell to the floor.

"Even if this is a trap I will kill you Orochimaru I will leave this place. I'm done with you."

Foots steps could be heard coming down the hall. Sasuke hid in the shadows beside the door.

The iron door clanged open and a sound ninja walked in.

_Commence Sasuke vs. Orochimaru._ Sasuke thought to himself.

-tbc-

So how did you like it? I love this chapter. Please R&R. hope to update sooner. Ja ne.


	4. Unbelieving

Hey sorry it took so long. I graduate this weekend. Here the chap you've been waiting for.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-Chapter 4- Unbelieving.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay the night but we must be heading back." Sakura said to Cho's mother.

Naruto and Sakura were standing at the door with their book bags on.

"Alright, but if you ever need anything please do not hesitate to come here." Cho's mother said.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

"I hope you find him, Sakura." Cho said.

Sakura just smiled.

"Thank you again." Sakura said.

At that Naruto and Sakura started their trip home.

-Two days later-

They arrived in Konoha early that morning.

"Are we going to go brief Tsunade on our mission?" Naruto asked.

"Ya. Naruto, let me tell her about Sasuke." Sakura said.

"You sure?"

"Ya." Sakura said. "I have to."

They reached Hokage's office ten minutes later and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice answered.

Naruto and Sakura walked in.

"Oh hello, how was the mission?" Tsunade asked.

"Fine, It went fine, Cho is now safely with her mother in her own village." Naruto said.

"That's good. It looks like your missing someone." Tsunade said.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama, I need to tell you something." Sakura said.

"Yes?" Tsunade answered

"Sasuke-kun, he's…um…he's with…" Sakura searched for the right words.

"What's happened to Sasuke?" Tsunade said slamming her fists on the desk causing it to crack.

"He's with Orochimaru. Orochimaru took him from me. He..He saved me. He loves me." Sakura said holding back the tears.

"Sakura?" Tsunade said gently.

"But don't worry. He promised me that he would come back." Sakura smiled.

"I will inform our ANBU spies in the sound village and do everything I can to get him back." Tsunade said sternly.

"Thank you" Sakura said bowing. The silver necklace slid out from underneath her dress.

"Are those the Uchiha wedding bands?" Tsunade questioned.

"Yes." Sakura said grasping them in her hands.

"Wait for him; he'll be back for you." Tsunade said.

"I know thank you."

"I will keep both of you updated on the happening in the sound nation. Kakashi has been worried about you ever since you guys left. You should go see him. And when you do…" Tsunade said.

"Don't worry I'll tell him." Sakura said.

"Alright then, dismissed." Tsunade said.

Sakura and Naruto turned and left. When they were on the road Naruto turned to Sakura.

"You want to go get ramen for lunch?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Sakura said.

They walked down the road glad to be in the company of the other.

"So are you and you know who going out?" Naruto asked, it had been bothering him for a while.

"Yes, but I probably won't see him again." Sakura said.

"Our little Sakura is growing up. So who's the lucky guy." Kakashi said appearing at the table.

"KAKASHI-SENSIE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"When did you guys get back?" Kakashi asked.

"Just a few minutes ago." Sakura said hugging her teacher.

"Looks like you missing a team mate. What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"Um… Kakashi I have to tell you something." Sakura said.

"What's that?" Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke he isn't going to be back for awhile." Sakura said.

"Where is he Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"He's with… Orochimaru has him." Sakura said.

Kakashi sat there shocked.

"He said he lover me. He gave me his parent's rings." Sakura said pulling out the rings from under her shirt.

"Who? Sasuke?" Kakashi stammered.

"Ya, he kissed me. He promised to come back. Don't worry he'll be back for me." Sakura said smiling. It was the first time since Sasuke leaving her.

"Did Tsunade send out ANBU for him? I need to go find him." Kakashi said getting up.

"Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama will handle it. We know where he is, Orochimaru has him. Please sit back down, he'll be fine." Sakura said.

"Orochimaru wants Sasuke's body." Kakashi practically yelled. All was silent.

"What?" Naruto asked hoarsely.

"He'll be fine Kakashi-sensei; if something happens to him I'll take full blame." Sakura said.

"Sakura?" Kakashi started.

"Don't worry." Sakura said. "Now can we eat?"

"Yes please." Naruto said.

They ate ramen in silence. Naruto ate 20 bowls of ramen while Sakura just had nothing to say. Kakashi was worried that something will happen to Sasuke and Sakura would blame herself.

"I think I'm going t head home now." Sakura said.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'll be ok. Stop worrying." Sakura said standing up, and she paid the waitress for her food. "See you guys later."

"Bye." Naruto and Kakashi said at the same time.

Sakura walked down the road towards her house. She really didn't want to go home. She was just tired of watching Naruto stuff his face. She walked by Ino's family's flower shop.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Sasuke-kun." Ino said, scaring the heck out of Sakura.

_Why does she always do that?_ Sakura thought.

"I won Ino." Sakura said.

"What?" Ino asked out of pure confusion.

"Sasuke-kun said he loved me." Sakura said.

"That doesn't mean you won, Forehead girl." Ino said.

"He kissed me Ino-pig. He said he loved me. He gave me his parents' wedding bands. What more do you want before you'll believe it." Sakura stated.

"I want to know form you what happened to him. And besides we have catching up to do." Ino stated.

"I was only gone for a week." Sakura said.

"A lot can happen in a week. Now come on." Ino said.

"Ino what's wrong with you? You've changed." Sakura stated.

Ino dragged Sakura up to her room. Ino sat on her bed while Sakura sat in a chair.

"So, what really happened to Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Sakura told her about Cho, the lake, and went on by telling her about the battle. She got a laugh out of Ino when she told her about how she got away from the sound ninja. Then went on about how Sasuke left.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. He promised he'd come back, so he will, right?" Ino asked after Sakura finished.

"Right, that's why I'm not worried." Sakura said.

"Don't worry you won't have competition for Sasuke-kun any more." Ino stated.

"Why?" Sakura asked confused.

"Cause I'm going out with Shikamaru now." Ino said.

"What!" Sakura asked confused.

"Ya, as a matter of fact I have a date with him in a little while."

"I'll let you get ready then."

"You don't have to leave." Ino said.

"That's alright it's getting late and I haven't been home yet." Sakura said.

"Oh ok then. Talk to you later." Ino said showing Sakura the way out.

"Ya, bye." Sakura said reaching the front door.

"If you ever need to talk I'm here ok?" Ino said

"Thanks." Sakura said walking out onto the street.

Sakura walked down the road. She wanted to see her parents but her feet had other ideas. She roamed the streets on Konoha until she reached one of the gates out of Konoha.

"I'll be waiting for you Sasuke-kun, where ever you are, so hurry home ok?" Sakura stated to the air.

2 weeks passed and still there was no sign of Sasuke. Everyone kept telling her that he may not be coming but she never lost hope. Every night she walked to the gates of Konoha to see if she could see him. One morning while Kakashi showed up early for training and she knew something was wrong.

"Trainings canceled for today." Kakashi said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura Tsunade needs to see you." Kakashi said hiding all of his emotions.

"Ok." Sakura said turning and walking towards the Hokage's building.

She didn't think of anything the whole way there. She was afraid to. She reached the door and walked in. She proceeded to the Hokage's room, and knocked.

"Come in." Tsunade's voice said.

Sakura walked in.

"Please have a seat." Tsunade said.

Sakura sat down.

"You know we have spies in the sound village, right?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes." Sakura responded.

"They have been sending me reports about Sasuke. One of them just sent me a repot I think you need to know about." Tsunade said.

"Alright." Was all Sakura could say.

"There was an explosion in the building they were holding Sasuke in. It triggered a chain reaction that took out more than half the village including where the believe Orochimaru was."

"Ok." Sakura said.

"No one survived." Tsunade said monotone.

Sakura gasped.

"I'm sorry but Sasuke dies in the explosions."

"No." Sakura said standing up, eyes watering. "He promised."

"I know but promises are broken." Tsunade said. "Every once and a while even an Uchiha breaks a promise. There was nothing that could be done."

"What was the explosion cause by?" Sakura asked.

"They believe it was a gas leak."

Sakura walked to the door. She couldn't stay here anymore.

"Sakura?" Tsunade said.

"I'll be fine. I just need to think." Sakura said.

"Please don't blame yourself." Tsunade said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Sakura said walking out the door.

-tbc-

So did you like it? Sorry if it takes me a while to update again I have to finish writing the chapter. Please R&R and let me know what you think.


	5. Unreal

Thanks for all the reviews. Apparently you do like this fan fic. Anyway here's the next chapter.

This chapter does contain spoilers for episode 80ish. Just warning you. It's not in exact words but you get the gist of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-Chapter 5- Unreal-

Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha. She didn't want to believe that Sasuke was really gone. She couldn't believe it. She really wasn't paying attention to where she was going or who was walking by. She stopped outside a huge manor. She looked around from where she stood soon realizing she was standing outside the Uchiha manor. Sasuke had restored it after he killed Itachi. Very few people had been able to go in. Sakura and Naruto were able to though. Sakura stood admiring the place when a voice came to her.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto's voice drifted in the air.

"Who told you?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Why didn't he tell me then? Why did he send me to Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked finally facing Naruto.

"I guess he wanted to make sure you would believe it." Naruto answered.

"He's not dead, Naruto. He can't be." Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan, no one could have survived the blasts." Naruto said.

"I know but part of me thinks he did." Sakura said half smiling.

"Come on Sakura." Naruto said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"We'll just walk." Naruto said.

"I don't want to, I want to stay here." Sakura said facing the Uchiha manor.

"Why? He's dead Sakura-chan. Nothing will come of you staying here."

"I know but when I'm here I feel like I'm closer to him." Sakura said.

"Do you wan to go inside then?" Naruto asked.

"No, I don't want to be rude." Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan, he's gone." Naruto said. _She's in disbelief._ "We have to deal with his death.

"Can't you say Sasuke-kun's name?" Sakura asked turning and facing Naruto.

"I didn't want to upset you, Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"So this is what I have to look forward to in life, people afraid of saying something because it might hurt my feelings." Sakura said. "Now if you don't mind I have my daily walk to the gates."

"Sakura-chan let me come with you, please." Naruto said.

"Alright."

The two walked down the streets of Konoha in silence. Eyes fallowed them as they passed. They reached the gates and the wind greeted them. A tear ran down Sakura's face. Naruto stood there looking at her not knowing what to say. Sakura's heart shattered as she dropped to her knees, finally landing on the ground. Naruto sat down beside her and let her cry on his shoulder.

"I loved him Naruto." Sakura said looking up at Naruto through puffy eyes.

"Sakura-chan, I know how you feel. He…Sasuke was my best friend." Naruto said hoarsely.

Sakura looked at Naruto shocked.

"You can stay at my house tonight, Sakura-chan."

"Thanks, Naruto." Sakura said standing up, letting the wind move her hair. "He was more than a friend to both of us."

"He…Sasuke was our teammate, part of our "ninja" family." Naruto said standing up and placing a hand on his teammates shoulder.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun is, isn't he? Naruto, I know it sounds weird but I know Sasuke-kun will be back."

"I hope your right."

Naruto and Sakura arrived at Naruto's apartment only to see Tsunade waiting for them.

"Hello, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said.

"Sakura, Naruto." Tsunade acknowledged them.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"I came by to tell the both of you that Sasuke's ceremony will be in two days." Tsunade said.

Sakura looked at the ground.

"You just break the new so us and now you tell us about the ceremony. What are you trying to do to us?" Naruto yelled.

"I'm sorry I thought you should know." Tsunade said. "Sakura, this is for you." She revealed a rectangular box and handed it to her.

Sakura looked at Tsunade. Sakura took the box gently in her hands. She opened the box only to reveal a tattered headband. She instantly pulled it out and held it to her chest.

"Tsunade-sama, is this…" Sakura started the words stuck in her throat.

"Yes, I thought you should have it. The ANBU ninja just brought it to me." Tsunade answered.

"Thank you." Sakura said weakly. Sakura's eyes watered as she looked at the headband. _So it's true, you really are gone. The Uchiha clan has perished._

"Sakura, I'm sorry." Tsunade said. "I have paper work to fill out, so I better go."

"Alright." Sakura half whispered.

"Come on let's go." Naruto said.

Naruto led Sakura into his apartment. It wasn't much but it was Naruto's home. Sakura sat down on the couch, still holding Sasuke's headband.

"Sakura-chan, are you hungry?" Naruto asked.

"no." She answered.

Naruto sat down beside Sakura. She didn't notice she just looked at the headband.

-Flash bake (Naruto)-

_Sakura was pinned to a tree by Garra's hand._

_"You have to save Sakura." Sasuke said to Naruto, the curse covering his face. "I don't want to see anyone close to me die again."_

-End Flashback-

_You've hurt her Sasuke, So much so that it could kill her._ Naruto thought.

Naruto placed his arm behind Sakura and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan, we'll be alright. We have to move on with our lives. Shinobi aren't…"Naruto started.

"Suppose to show emotion. I know." Sakura said.

The sun began to set as the day came to a close. Sakura didn't say much as Naruto watched her. It had been 3 hours since Sakura first arrived at Naruto's apartment. Naruto knew Sakura hadn't eaten but he wasn't going to force her. Night came and Sakura fell asleep on the couch still clutching Sasuke's headband. Naruto picked her slender form up making sure not to wake her. He carried her to his room. He didn't mind giving up his bed for a night Sakura needed it more than he did. He laid her down and covered her up. Naruto grabbed extra blackest from the hall closet and slept that night on the couch.

-tbc-

So what did you think? I hope you liked it. Please R&R. I hope to update soon I have the next chapter already written so when I get time I will type it. See you guys later.


	6. The Ceremony

Chapter 6- The Ceremony

2 days past and Sakura had learned to hide the pain. Everyone in Konoha knew of Sasuke loving Sakura. Sasuke's fan girls hunted down Sakura for being the last person to see Sasuke alive.

The ceremony was to start I an hour. Sakura wore all black instead of wearing her own head band she wore Sasuke's.

She stood in the front row; her pink hair breaking threw the sea of black. Naruto stood on the right of Sakura, and Kakashi on her left. Tsunade walked up front to the podium.

"Uchiha Sasuke was the last of the Uchihas. He was said to be a genius. He graduated form the academy at the age of twelve. He then became part of Team 7 consisting of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and their sensei Hatake Kakashi. He proceeded to become a chunnin. From there he left the village of Konoha to seek revenge on his brother, Uchiha Itachi."

"5 years later he came back, giving us new hope, he succeeded in killing Itachi. Konoha did not except him back with open arms, no he had to gain respect. Team 7 once again assembled to get Sasuke to be respected again."

"On their last mission before Orochimaru took him, he proclaimed his love for one Konouchi. She had been by his side since his academy days. 2 weeks after Sakura and Naruto returned Konoha was hit with the devastating new of Uchiha Sasuke's death. Explosions in the sound village lead to his death. Threw the hard times we must remember everything Uchiha Sasuke has taught us." Tsunade said.

The lines of Shinobi filed to place a white flower on a table in front of a picture of Sasuke. His black hair framed his face, his infamous smirk was present. Sakura's eyes lay on the picture for a long time. Kakashi squeezed her shoulder. Sakura looked at Kakashi, sympathy in his eyes.

"Come on." Was all that Kakashi said.

After the ceremony Sakura wanted to be by herself. Storm clouds were rolling I as Sakura walked to the gates of Konoha. The wind blew Sakura's hair as the smell of rain filled the air. Tears ran down her cheeks, as the rain began to fall.

-Tbc-


	7. shopping

Sorry it took me so long to update and that the last chapter was so short but here is another one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Chapter 7- shopping

Sakura stayed at her house that night, against Naruto's wishes. She needed to learn to live again. Tsunade informed all the Shinobi that were close to Sasuke to stay in touch. The next morning Sakura awoke to a knock on her door. She wiped away the sleep form her eyes and walked to the door wearing blue pj pants and a pink tank top. She opened the door revealing Ino and Tenten.

"Hey guys, come on in." Sakura yawed.

Ino and Tenten walked in and sat down on the couch.

"So what are you guys doing?" Sakura asked.

"We came by to make sure you were alright and to see if you wanted to go shopping." Ino said.

"I'm fine guys." Sakura said. "Let me go clean up and I'll come."

"Alright." Tenten said. "We'll just watch TV."

"Ok." Sakura said walking back to her room. "I'll be back."

Sakura got to her room and went to the bathroom. She turned on the water and took a shower. After the shower she changed into her usual red dress and dark black shorts.

She walked down stairs and saw the girls sitting there talking.

"I'm ready." Sakura said putting on the last touch of her outfit, the Konoha headband belonging to Sasuke.

Tenten and Ino just looked at her.

"I'm sorry that Sasuke's gone, Sakura." Tenten said whole heartedly.

"Ya, well, there's nothing that can change that, huh?" Sakura said she didn't want anyone to know how she really felt.

"Come on we're wasting shopping time." Ino said walking to the door.

Tenten and Sakura fallowed Ino outside and down town. They walked into a clothing store. Ino ran off while Tenten and Sakura stood there then fallowed her reluctantly.

"I hate shopping." Tenten said.

"Hey forehead girl, what do you think of this?" Ino asked Sakura, holding up a lavender halter top.

"It's nice Ino-pig." Sakura said.

4 hours past and they were still in the same store. Tenten and Sakura had sat down while Ino ran around the store like a mad woman. Clothes were pilled up around Sakura and Tenten.

"Isn't this fun?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Oh yes loads." Tenten answered, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I'm hungry." Sakura stated.

"So am I." Tenten said.

"Want to go get some ramen?" Sakura asked.

"What about her?" Tenten asked pointing at Ino.

"She'll be fine."

"Alright, let's go."

Sakura and Tenten got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you guys going?" Ino asked.

_Crap, we're caught._ Sakura and Tenten thought.

"To eat, we're hungry, Ino-pig." Sakura stated agitatedly.

"Oh. Let me pay for these then we'll go eat." Ino said cheerfully.

All three girls reached the counter carrying Ino's clothes.

"Your total comes to $520." The cashier said.

"I don't think that mom will mind." Ino said revealing her mother's credit card.

Tenten and Sakura fell to the ground.

Ino grabbed her bags as they all left. They were walking to the ramen bar when Ino stopped.

"You know I changed my mind. I'm going to go home. See you guys later." Ino said.

"Alright." Sakura said.

"Bye" Tenten said as Ino turned and ran off.

They two girls arrived at the ramen bar only to be greeted by none other than Hyuuga Neji.

"Hey Tenten. Sakura." Neji greeted them.

"What are you up to?" Tenten asked.

"Hoping I would find you."

"Why?"

"So we can you know…"

"You want to take me on a date. Oh that's so sweet." Tenten said then looked at Sakura.

"Go ahead I'll be fine by myself." Sakura flatly declared.

"Thanks Sakura." Tenten said latching herself to Neji's arm.

"Have fun." Sakura said.

At that the two were gone leaving Sakura by herself. She was never use to being by herself. If she needed company she would go and bug Naruto or secretly watch Sasuke train. She seated herself at the bar and ordered a chicken flavored ramen.

"Is everything ok?" The cook asked her.

"Ya just not use to being by my self." Sakura confirmed.

"Where's Naruto at?" He asked.

"I don't know." Sakura sighed.

"You look like you need cheering up. Anything I can do?"

"Can you bring Sasuke-kun back?" She said threw watery eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. I wish I could though. Here this one's on the house." He said placing a bowl of ramen in front of her.

"Thanks."

"If there is anything I can do don't hesitate to say so."

"This was plenty."

"Enjoy." He said returning to his work.

Sakura was once again by her self though the ramen warmed her up. She finished her bowl thanked the cook again and left. Team 7 would be training right now but training had been disregarded for the day. She walked, not knowing where she was going. She wasn't thinking clearly. She ended up going to the memorial stone. Sakura just stood in front of the stone looking at the freshly carved letters of her teammate's name.

"I know how you feel Sakura." A familiar voice spoke out.

"No one knows how I feel. Every one claims too but they don't." Sakura responded.

"Some of my best friends' names are on that stone. Remember?" Kakashi said.

"I'm sorry sensei but Sasuke-kun was more than that to me." Sakura said still facing the stone.

"I've gone threw the same thing Sakura. Pain is still pain."

"You mean you were in love once? That's too hard to believe." Sakura said kneeling down and placing her fingers on the stone.

"It's not that hard to believe I am human."

"I guess so."

"Sakura you have to move on. There is no jutsu that can bring him back. Believe me I have looked in every possible place before."

"I wasn't thinking about that because he is still alive, I can feel it." Sakura said standing up and turning around to face Kakashi.

"Sakura, I'm here for you, if you ever want to talk, just don't do anything stupid." Kakashi said then turned to walk away.

"Sensei, are we going to have training tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Kakashi said stopping in his tracks.

"Thanks that will help me a lot."

"No problem. Ja ne."

"Ja ne." Sakura said to her sensei's retreating form.

-tbc-

Please R&R.


	8. Reunion

Chapter 8- Reunion.

2 years later, two team mates stood in front of their Hokage being briefed on yet another mission. The two had grown up. One had become a well known konouchi, being Tsundade's student and all, while the other had become stronger training under Jiraiya since the middle of the chunnin exams.

"This mission will just consist of you two. Kakashi has his own mission right now. This will be a simple protection mission. You two will be protecting a young lady to her village. Though this mission has been highly ranked because of the ninja after her, I know you two can handle things just fine. You will be leaving at noon." Tsunade said to the two Chunin standing in front of them.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Sakura said.

"Right." Naruto gleamed.

The two meet again at the gates of Konoha. Nothing had changed really. Well ok I lied. Naruto was like Sakura's brother she could tell him anything. Naruto thought of Sakura in the same way only as a sister. Uzumaki Naruto was now rightfully with Hinata for around a year and a half. Team 7 had learned to deal with Sasuke's death, some sooner than others.

"Sakura-chan!!! Over here." Naruto yelled to Sakura as she approached.

"Naruto, I was coming over anyway." Sakura said

"I know." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto, you do remember what today is right?"

"We have a mission today if that is what you mean."

"No, 2 years ago…is when Sasuke was taken and killed." Sakura said grabbing a hold of the rings around her neck.

"Ya." Naruto said mournfully. "You still wear those rings?"

"Ya is that a problem?"

"No it just surprised me."

"It's the last thing Sasuke gave me."

"I can't believe you guys are the ones that are protecting me, again." I female voice rang threw the air.

Sakura and Naruto turned to were the voice was coming from. They faced a girl that they had protected once before.

"Cho, how are you?" Sakura said greeting her.

"It's been to long." Cho said. Cho hadn't changed much she was now taller and had filled out in the places that she hadn't already filled out in.

"Ya definitely." Naruto said hyperactively.

"So, where's your third member, Uchiha Sasuke wasn't it. I'm sure he's back from Orochimaru right." Cho said.

Sakura looked down. "We better be going." She said as she walked out of the gates.

"Was it something I said?" Cho asked Naruto.

"No. it's just that Sasuke never came back." Naruto said watching the retreating form of Sakura.

"Never came back?"

"Ya, he was killed in the sound country. She never has been her true self since then. She tries to act like her old self but only I and Kakashi know that she is still hurting on the inside." Naruto said.

"I feel so bad if it wasn't for me he wouldn't be gone. You guys were on a mission so you couldn't go after him. Then I show up today and go on about Sasuke."

"Don't worry about it. What's done is done." Naruto said. "No come on before Sakura completely leaves us."

"Ya come on." Cho said.

About an hour into the mission things where going easily. Nothing had gone wrong and no one had attacked.

_Why did Tsunade-sama make this such a high class mission? Nothing has happened._ Sakura thought. _I can't let my guard down. Last time I did…No I can't think about that. He can't come back now._

"Sakura!!!" Naruto yelled. "It's an ambush."

Sakura snapped back to reality seeing Naruto in a protective stance in front of Cho. Three ninja from mist stood around them.

_I don't think so. Not while I'm here. No one else is going to die while I'm around._ Inner Sakura screamed. Sakura charged at the mist ninja kunai drawn. She caught one off guard and placed the kunai to his throat. Pulling the mist ninja back with every step that she took the other two ninja watched on at her.

"If you touch either one of them then he will die." Sakura said pulling the kunai closer to the ninja's throat.

"You think that will stop us?" One of the ninja asked smugly.

"No. But it distracted you long enough." Sakura said.

"Kage bushin no jutsu." Naruto yelled creating 10 replicas of him.

"Now you're surrounded." Sakura said.

The mist ninja just smirked, two taking on the Kage bushins and the other taking on Sakura.

"Did you really think that that would work against us?" The mist Ninja asked Sakura.

"I was hoping." She stated sarcastically. "Guess I was wrong."

The ninja launched an attack at Sakura forcing her to the ground to avoid a high kick to the chest. Staying quick, she calculated her own attack, a chakra filled kick to the groin. The ninja wasn't so lucky to avoid this attack sending him back a few feet doubling over in pain.

"That was a little below the belt if I do say so my self." A new mist ninja appeared in the battle, landing a swift kick at Sakura's head sending her to the ground. Sakura weakly stood up wiping blood away from her mouth, fighting a Shinobi was one thing but fighting consciousness was something else. Sakura grabbed 6 shirikens from her holster and positioned them in between her fingers. She launched them at the approaching Shinobi, after ward staggering back a few steps. All 6 shirikens missed.

"Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Take care of them I'll be fine." Sakura said.

Naruto charged at the Shinobi that he had engaged battle with, the kage bushins joining him. All of the Narutos went low and kicked the Shinobi into the air and proceeded with a tijutsu attack also known as Uzumaki Naruto Burrash, completely incapacitating the mist nin.

Sakura was fighting as best as she could but unfortunetly the kick to the head was getting the best of her. The mist ninja performed hand seals and the fog quickly rolled in around Sakura.

_Dang it, Kirigakure no Jutsu, he's going for a silent kill._ Sakura thought. Darkness closing in around her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. Only to let his guard down long enough for the mist ninja he had neglected to see attack him from his right side, knocking him to the ground. "Cho hide!"

Cho ran and hid like she was told she didn't want to be the reason for any one else's death. A shadow clone appeared beside her. "Naruto?"

"It's fine I have this covered it's a ninja technique." The Naruto clone said.

Cho nodded, watching the hidden fight before her.

Another pair of eyes was watching as the battle between the mist ninja and Sakura turned for the worst.

Naruto gathered chakra in his hands while the shadow clones helped, creating a technique known as Rasengan. Naruto launched towards the remaining mist nin to the right of him and forced the Rasengan threw him. The mist nin fell to the ground dead, droning in his own blood.

The mist grew thicker making it harder for Sakura to see. _I have to concentrate or I'll be the one dead. Where is he hiding find his chakra._ Sakura thought. From be hind her a charka was growing. _There!_ She though forcing herself to turn only to be hit from the left side by a chakra filled punch. Sakura fell to the ground with the mist nin standing above her. _Damn._ Sakura thought as pain flooded her left side. _Get up get up get up!!!_ She shouted to her body but it didn't respond. The mist nin began to gather chakra.

"This is where you die girl." The nin said smugly.

"No" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled running toward the fog.

_Sakura!!!_ Cho thought staying where she was. She wouldn't be to much of a help.

A man in a near by tree decided to intervene at that time and sent his sword threw the mist nin making the nin fall to the ground dead.

The man wore a white kimono top with black pants, carrying a sword for his protection. He knelt down and supported Sakura. "Are you alright?" he said in a deep voice.

Sakura nodded then winced as pain shot threw her. _It can't be him. He's dead, right?_ Sakura thought as she looked up at the man that had just protected her. "Who are you?" Sakura asked weakly.

"My name is Akita Kazuki. And you are?" He said.

"Haruno Sakura." She said. _See I knew it wasn't him, just one more time that I get my hopes up only to be crushed by the bitter truth._ Sakura thought. "It's nice to meet you." Sakura said be for the darkness took over her mind and she passed out.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he came up to the two. "Who are you and what are you doing with Sakura?" Naruto side suggestively.

"My name is Akita Kazuki and I just saved your friends life you should be grateful." Kazuki said, picking up Sakura in his arms.

"I'm taking her to a safer place I suggest you find that other girl and fallow me unless you want to be separated from Sakura."

"Hey hey hey who said you were the boss of me. Give Sakura to me."

"She would just die with a dimwitted person like you." Kazuki said walking away with Sakura.

"Cho come on were going now!" Naruto yelled the fog had cleared after the nin had died. Cho ran to Naruto only to see Sakura being carried off by a strange yet familiar man.

"Who is that Naruto?" Cho asked.

"He says his name is Akita Kazuki, though I don't trust him." Naruto stated.

"Kazuki-san, have I met you before because you seem familur?" Cho asked running up to him.

" I knew you once. For a little while." He said stopping and looking done at Sakura. _And I feel in love with her. Haruno Sakura, will you remember me?_ He thought to himself. "Come on idiot." He yelled to Naruto. Only causeing the blonde to get agitated.

"Don't call me that, teme." Naruto shouted.

_Just like old time._ Kazuki thought smugly.

-tbc-

Sorry bout the loooooong delay. College is so troublesome. Lol. Any way I'm getting ready for Ohayocon so it will be after the first weekend in January before I update again but I promise to update sooner.

On a different note. Does any one know what "Teme" means I looked it up but can't find a meaning but I know Naruto calls Sasuke teme a lot. Lol

Please R&R. and sorry again I hope you can forgive me.


	9. At the Kio pond

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sunlight shown in near by, a girl stirred in bed, eyes opening slightly, a skull splitting pain in her head.

"Where am I?" Sakura whispered putting a hand to her head.

"You're here in Kimmaku. I'm glade you're ok, Sakura-san." Cho's voice rang in the air.

Green chakra formed around Sakura's hand releasing the pain in her head.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked watching Sakura's actions.

"Ya I'm fine now that the pains gone." Sakura said starting to get up. "We have a mission to finish."

"Sakura-san, we're here, this is my house." Cho said.

"I guess we are." Sakura said finally recognizing her surroundings.

"You should lie back down." A male voice said from the corner of the room.

"What if I don't want to?" Sakura said whipping her head towards the man. "Oh crap." She said becoming dizzy and falling back on the bed.

"Hn." Kazuki smirked. Sakura flushed seeing onyx eyes watching her contently.

_Sakura I love you. Take care of yourself. I'll come back to you I promise. Please wait for me._ The memory of his last words came back to her. _Why am I remembering this now?_ Her eyes watered, though she resisted the urge to cry, clutching her chest where the necklace lay.

"Sakura?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm weak. No matter how strong physically I get the weaker emotionally I get."

"I'm going to go make a meal for us." Cho said leaving the room to leave the two, well three alone. _Something about that guy, he's so familiar._

"Alright Cho." Naruto said, turning his attention back to Sakura. "You're not weak. We've been through a lot."

"Ya, we've gained a lot too, but I'm still weak." Sakura said.

"You've been trained by Tsunade-ba-chan! You could kill anyone!" Naruto said raising his voice.

"I lost the one I love, Naruto! Do you know how that feels, Naruto?" Sakura said sitting up quickly losing her balance again.

Kazuki caught her from falling forward, her rings slid forward out from under her shirt. _She still wears them._

"Kazuki?" Sakura stuttered.

"You should be more careful. What are those?" Kazuki asked.

"Rings, that someone gave me." She stated.

"Who?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sakura…" Naruto began.

"I'm going outside." Sakura said getting up from Kazuki's arms and walking out the door carefully.

_Have I hurt her this much?_ Kazuki thought.

"Uchiha Sasuke was our team mate, our friend. To make along story short, he told Sakura that he loved her and was forced…" Naruto said.

"To give himself to protect her." Kazuki said looking distracted.

"How did…" Naruto started.

"Lucky guess."

"Well Sasuke died in an explosion. Sakura has not been the same since."

_She never gave up_ Kazuki thought. "I'm going to…" Kazuki started.

"Just don't bother her to much." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. "She's got a short temper and you don't want to see her mad."

"You're an idiot." Kazuki said walking to the door.

"Teme! I just saved your sorry ass." Naruto said clenching his fist in the air.

--

It was a warm summer day as Sakura stepped foot out of the house. The sun felt good on her skin. She always loved the day, the night had always caused her to much pain, though she loved the moon too.

Cho had a large back yard. The cherry orchard where she had sat 2 years ago was on the right of the house while a small Koi pond was on the left. The pond was boarded by the stoned, a willow tree on the far end. Sakura sat under the willow tree watching the fish swimming by.

"Avoiding what's happened won't make it go away." Kazuki's voice was soft.

"What would you know?" Sakura spat.

"A lot more than you think." He said watching her back. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't know." Sakura said.

"Things happen but you have to move on."

"You sound a lot like him."

"Naruto told me what happened." Kazuki said sitting down next to Sakura.

"Did he." She stated still watching the fish swim carefree.

"He meant a lot to you."

"When Tsunade-sama told me I wanted not to believe it. Something told me it was wrong. It just wasn't right. I was given Sasuke's head band, but yet I still believed he lived. The ceremony came and it rained. I've learned to hide it, but still I believe he lives."

There was silence as a tear ran down her face. "I'm so weak." She said barrying her face in her hands.

"No you're not." Kazuki said lifting Sakura's face from her hands, looking into her puffy emerald eyes. "You're a beautiful women. Any man would fight anything including death to come back to you."

Sakura watched Kazuki's face intently. Kazuki slowly began to lean closer to her until their lips were almost touching.

"I still love him." Sakura whispered. Kazuki knew what she wanted. He stood up and leaned against the willow tree. Sakura's eyes watched him.

"Then wait for him." Kazuki said.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said looking back at the pond.

"For what?" Kazuki half laughed.

"For not letting you have what you want."

"I think I'll survive."

"Sakura, Kazuki, time to eat." Cho yelled out the back door.

"Come on." Kazuki said stretching out his hand to Sakura.

"Thank you." Sakura said standing up. Unfortunately for Sakura, she lost her footing and fell into the pond pulling Kazuki in on top of her. Kazuki's body was pinning her in the shallow pond. They both began to laugh.

Naruto smiled, he had been watching the two from the start. _She smiled for the first time in a long time._

--

The four sat at the table. They had just finished their meal. They had laughed and carried on. Sakura wasn't sad. The sun was setting as the four still talked.

"Sakura-chan, what new jutsu's are you learning?" Naruto asked.

"Why should I say?" Sakura asked.

"Aww, please Sakura-chan."

"Suiton, water jutsus." Sakura said smiling.

"So your natural element is water. That's so cool." Naruto said. "Why didn't you use them in the last battle?" He asked.

"I don't know them well enough."

"Oh" Naruto sighed.

"Let's train then." Kazuki stated.

"Right now?" Sakura asked.

"Why not?" Kazuki smirked.

"Ok." Sakura smiled.

_She seems really happy. Is she finally moving on?_ Naruto thought smiling too. All four of them stood up from the table.

"We'll I believe I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day." Cho said smiling.

"Alright Cho." The other three replied.

"You're welcome to stay the night is you want." Cho added.

"Thank you so much." Sakura said.

"See you guys in the morning." Cho said heading upstairs.

"Sleep well" Naruto called after her.

Sakura, Kazuki, and Naruto walked outside. The sky was deep shades of purple, pink, and orange.

"Let's go." Kazuki said taking a fighting stance.

"You were serious then." Sakura said smirking while also getting ready to fight.

"Let's not destroy things now, Sakura-chan." Naruto teased.

"Kazuki disappeared then reappeared behind Sakura.

_He's fast._ Sakura though spinning on her heals sending a chakra filled punch as him only for him to grab her fist, spinning her around and holding her arm behind her back.

"You're slow." Kazuki whispered in her ear. This irritated Sakura to no end.

_How dare he._ Sakura though ripping her wrist from his grasp with her strength alone. She flipped backwards to distance herself from him while unleashing a barrage of kunais with explosive tags attached to them. Kazuki dodged each one with ease. "Suiton: Mizuhame Nabara." Sakura said after performing a chain of hands seals. Liquid began to seep from the ground sticking Kuzaki's feet where they were, stopping him in his tracks.

_Nice._ Kazuki thought.

"I believed I slowed you down now."

I can still use my hands." Kazuki said performing hand seals at lighting speeds. "Katon:…." Kazuki started.

"Damn it." Sakura cursed performing hand seals of her own. "Suiton:…."

"Karyuu Endan**" **Kazuki finished a wall of flames spewing from his mouth.

"Suiryuudan no Jutsu." Sakura finished her own jutsu. The two attacks met fire and water turning to mist. Kazuki smirked while Sakura panted.

"You rushed it." Kazuki said.

"Really?" Sakura said sarcastically. "You didn't give me a choice." The liquid sealing Kuzaki to the ground began to disappear.

"You're low on chakra."

"No, I wasted too much on rushing that jutsu. I only learned it a week ago."

"A week? And you can already pass it off?" Naruto butted in.

"With help from Kakashi-sensei." Sakura responded.

_She's grown a lot._ Kazuki thought.

Sakura sat down where she was. Kazuki smirked once again appearing behind her. "Who said we were done with this spar?" Kazuki whispered in her ear.

"I did. That jutsu took a lot out of me." Sakura said statically. "Where will you go when Naruto and I head home to Konoha?"

"No idea." Kazuki responded.

"Come with us then."

"Maybe I will." Kazuki replied. "What's in it for me?"

"Friends, and a training partner or two." Sakura smirked.

"With you? You're to weak." Kazuki taunted her.

"Right." Sakura stated.

"She's stronger than you think." Naruto added.

"How so?" Kazuki said. _How much have you changed, Sakura._

"She's a medical ninja, she can cause craters with one punch to the ground. She's a genjutsu user and now she's learning Suiton jutsu's." Naruto said.

Naruto…" Sakura stated.

"Sounds like you need a training partner." Kazuki said. "Sure I'll come."

"Really?" Naruto said.

"Isn't that what I just said, idiot." Kazuki said.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura just looked on laughing as the two argued. "Come on guys let's go to bed."

"Alright Sakura-chan." Naruto said turning his pink hair team mate.

"Hn." Kazuki smirked at the girl in front of him.

The three headed inside as the moon shone high in the sky.

--TBC--

Wow sorry guys I didn't mean to leave you hanging. Life got in the way. I hope to update faster now. Get on me again and I'll post if it starts taking to long. :P you know the drill R&R. thank you. Hope you're not to mad at me.


	10. Secrets

Hey guys, I've been asked to finish this fanfic after so many years. I know sorry won't make up for the time that I have left this story but things happen. I will do my best to update when I can. I'm going to aim for a new chapter a week or every other week depending. I'll try to stay motivated too.

So I apologize for the long wait. I hope you like this chapter and if you have thoughts on what might happen next I would love to hear them.

I do not own Naruto and never will.

Chapter 10 - Secrets

The sun had been in the sky for a couple of hours now. Cho had woken early to greet her friends with a warm breakfast before they headed off for their long journey home. The 3 shinobi were gathering their things up and placing them in their bags as the girl put the finishing touches on their meal.

"You sure you don't want to stay a little while longer?" Cho asked, placing a plate full of pancakes on the table.

"I wish we could, Cho, but we need to get home. Konoha is waiting for us." Sakura replied sitting down at the table between Naruto and Kazuki. The four ate breakfast together and chatted happily, hoping the time would come again that their paths would cross each others. Far sooner than Cho wanted the time to part ways came and as the three shinobi headed home they waved good-bye to Cho. After the girl was no longer in view Naruto and Sakura raced home with Kazuki coming with them.

The gates of their home drifted into view about two days later. Upon reaching the walls of Konoha, Naruto jumped to the highest point and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"It's good to be home!" The young man yelled. Sakura chuckled, Naruto always acted like such a child when he came home from a mission.

The young man with dark onyx eyes looked around at the unchanged landscape before him. It was just like he remembered it, bustling with people in the streets, kids running around, and all sorts of recognizable noises. It was home.

"Come on, Naruto," Sakura yelled up to her immature teammate, "We have debriefing with Tsunade-sama, we shouldn't make her wait. Kazuki-kun, you should come too. You'll need to meet the Hokage to be able to stay here."

Kazuki's head shot to look in Sakura's direction. _Kun?_ He thought to himself. It had been so long since anyone had addressed him as such.

"Alright, let's goooooo!" Naruto screeched jumping down from the wall to the nearest building and darting off in the direction of the Hokage's tower.

"You coming?" Sakura asked, looking at Kazuki. The young man just nodded in response as the two darted off, fallowing the rambunctious blonde.

"You do it!" Naruto whined outside of the large wooden door.

"For goodness sakes, Naruto, she won't eat you alive or anything, we just got back from a mission…" Sakura lectured her best friend as she raised her hand and knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in." a female voice responded from the other side. Without hesitation Sakura gripped the door handle, turned it and walked in. She was followed in by the two young men.

"Hello, Tsunade-sama" Sakura greeted her mentor and teacher. She stood in front of a large wooden desk with Kazuki to her left side and Naruto on her right.

"Ah! You're back." Tsunade smiled at her student looking up from her pile of paper work. "I take it that your mission was a success then?"

"Yes it was. We did get ambushed by three mist ninja and thanks to this young man, Akita Kazuki, we managed to defeat them and get Cho home safely." Sakura informed the Hokage.

"Akita Kazuki" Tsunade responded. She looked the young man up and down. Dark shaggy black hair that seemed to want to slightly stick up in the back, onyx eyes, easily in his late teens or early 20's just like Sakura and Naruto. He was dressed in a loose-fitting white top that had short sleeves, with a high collar that zipped up the front. The zipper was left a little more than half unzipped revealing the young man's toned chest. He also sported lose fitting black pants with black sandals that came up to his knees that his pants were tucked into. A black katana was cleanly placed on the back of his waistline held on by his belt. "What's your reason for being here?" The Hokage questioned.

"I was asked to join them." Kazuki replied calmly.

"Why should I let you in my village?" Tsunade proceeded.

"Why not." Kazuki plainly stated.

"Baa-chan, he's got skill. He saved Sakura-chan from being severally injured maybe even killed by the mist ninja." Naruto spouted out.

"Is this true?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow to her female student.

"Yes, sempi." Sakura bowed. "I received a kick to my head and was fighting consciousness. A mist ninja had me pinned to the ground when Kazuki-kun appeared and took care of him"

Tsunade's eyes drifted back to the young man before her. He saved her student. There was something familiar about this young man but she couldn't put her finger on it. He did seem to fill the gap that had been left for a few years now. Even Naruto was sticking up for him and Sakura even added the suffix 'kun' to his name. There was only one other that she knew her student to add that to. "Alright" She sighed. "But on one condition. Kazuki is to train with only you two and he is your responsibility to watch after, that includes living with one of you."

"Baa-chan, that's two conditions…" Naruto pointed out.

"Naruto…" Tsunade's eye brow twitched.

"Y-ya, ok Baa…..Tsunade-sama. He can live with me." Naruto replied rubbing the back of his head. Kazuki mentally cringed inside.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." Sakura bowed politely.

"Maybe in time you might be able to actually join the ranks of a Konoha shinobi, Kazuki, until then, dismissed." Tsunade replied returning to her paper work.

"Sakura, wanna go for some ramen?" Naruto asked the pink haired female that was walking with him. The newly formed team of three walked through the streets of Konoha. Naruto and Sakura greeted people as they passed by while Kazuki got looks from women; it seemed he would soon have a good number of fan girls.

"Maybe tomorrow night, it's getting late and I still have my walk to take." Sakura replied.

"Sakura, it's been more than two years.,," the blond trailed off.

"Doesn't mean I can't enjoy an evening stroll, does it?" Sakura retorted. "I'm a big girl, Naruto, don't tell me what I can and can't do." Kazuki smirked at her statement.

"I don't like you staying out by yourself at night, at least let me come with you." Naruto replied.

"I'm in Konoha, I'll be fine." Sakura waved him off.

"How about I go with you then?" Kazuki interjected. "You could show me a few places around this village and it would make this dobe feel better." He added pointing at Naruto.

"Hey!" Naruto retorted. Sakura giggled.

"Alright, I guess we could do that." She answered her new teammate. "We'll see you around, ok Naruto?"

"Alright…" Naruto pouted turning down the street towards his apartment. "You remember were my apartment is right, Kazuki? You better come home tonight!" The blonde waved and then took off down the street. Sakura just shook her head; Naruto could be such a child at times.

"So, where to first?" Kazuki asked looking down at Sakura their eyes connecting. Sakura quickly looked away her cheeks turning lightly pink.

"U-um how about we just wonder? You remember where the center of the market place is right? Let's start there." Sakura slightly stuttered.

"Sounds good." The dark-haired man beside her chuckled.

They reached the center of the market place and was looking around at the stores when a blonde female snuck up behind her best friend.

"You mean to tell me you come home from a mission and don't even say hi to me!" Ino nudged her best friend from behind startling Sakura as she had been in the middle of a conversation with Kazuki. Kazuki outstretched an arm between Sakura and the vaguely familiar blonde girl and watched her closely. "And who's this handsome man with you, forehead?" She added looking the tall dark and handsome man accompanying Sakura.

"It's ok Kazuki, she's a friend of mine." Sakura told him gently placing a hand on his arm and smiling at him. "Ino, this is Akita Kazuki, and you know that I never come see you the very first night that I get home from a mission."

"Oh calm down, I was just kidding." Ino said waving her friend off. "It's nice to meet you Kazuki, my name is Yamanaka Ino." She reached out her hand to the new man. Kazuki shook her hand in a kind gesture. How had he forgotten the loud mouthed blonde? "And if anyone hurts my friend Sakura, they have to answer to me. Got it?" Ino added slightly squeezing Kazuki's hand.

"Ino! Stop that!" Sakura said breaking the grip of her best friend. "We're just friends Ino, nothing like that."

"Don't worry; your best friend is safe with me, Ino." Kazuki said looking straight into Ino's eyes and smirking. "Let's continue our walk, Sakura-_chan_." Kazuki added turning to Sakura placing his hand gently on Sakura's waist and leaded her away from her dumbfounded blonde friend. Ino just looked on as the two walked away.

The two had walked for a while now. The sun was setting and the sky was turning deep shades of pinks and blues and purples. The two were just wondering the streets when the tall gates to the long-deserted district came into view. Sakura stopped in the middle of laughing when her eyes drifted to the gates, she stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Kazuki asked looking at Sakura's face. He looked up and saw where they were standing. He hadn't seen these gates in a while. He looked at the houses beyond, they were etched in his mind.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring us here. It's um…it's his family's…" Sakura tried to get the words out. Her dark-haired companion gently took a hold of her hand and gently led her through the gates.

"Let's look around." The sun light hit his face and Sakura swore that it was none other than Sasuke that was holding her hand leading the way through the roads. They came to a small Lake with a wooden deck that led out to the middle of water. They sat down on the deck and dangled their feet over the edge. The stars started shinning in the sky and the moon shone down on the two. They just sat there in silence. Both lost in thought and memories.

"_I will come back; you can stake your life on that"_

His voice rang in the pink haired girls head. This was his home yet he was gone, taken from her forever.

"Sakura," Kazuki's deep voice reached her through her thoughts. Her eyes fluttered to meet his, his dark eyes melting her, his voice reaching her in her darkness. He leaned towards her ever so slightly, gently placing a hand on the back of her head. His eyes closed as he got closer to her soft pink lips. She instinctively closed her emerald-green eyes and felt the warmth of his breath on her face. Closing the distance he captured her lips with his. Sakura leaned her body closer to his softly draping her arms over his shoulder's, running her fingers through the back of his dark hair. This feeling felt so right to her, she had felt this feeling before, these lips. She kissed him back wanting more, she longed for his lips on hers again. He gently broke away resting his forehead on hers. realization dawned on her that the man she was kissing wasn't the man who her mind had told her she was kissing. This wasn't Sasuke.

"I-I'm sorry" Sakura said getting up abruptly. "I have to go." She quickly took off into the night leaving him by himself.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked the wind as he leaned forward and lowering his head. His eyes feel to his reflection in the water. "That's right….I'm Kazuki." He replied angrily walking off into the night.

-tbc-

Hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know what you think!

Thank you for reading and please leave a review!


End file.
